The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy perfume maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children of all ages. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have lasted have certain common characteristics. The most important of these characteristics is that they provide a substantial amount of play value for the child. The play value of a toy may be enhanced by making it exciting, by having it provide a learning experience for the child, and by other means. Providing such play value has caused a substantial problem for many prior art toys.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy which allows the child to learn through emulating the actions of its parents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy which allows a child to feel the emotional excitement and satisfaction of making a useful product.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy perfume maker.